Christmas Party 2008
during the party.]] The Christmas Party 2008 was a party that took place during December 19-29. It was one of the biggest parties of the year, as Christmas Parties usually are. The party, in combination with Rockhopper, Coins for Change and the free items, overloaded most servers. Most penguins were wearing the Santa hat, beard and bell. Other penguins, from last year, wore the reindeer antlers, and the scarves. It was the first party when the Headquarters and the Command Room were decorated. Obviously, it was also the first holiday in which the Dojo Courtyard was decorated. It was extended for reasons unknown, just a few days before the celebration. Many people seemingly cloned each other, as everybody was dressing up as Santa Claus, with a red body, Santa Hat and Santa Beard, the free items given away at the celebration. Almost every room was decorated. For example, the Dance Lounge was decorated as Santa's Workshop, and the Dock was turned into an area to ice skate. The Dance Lounge had a picture of the elf of the month and many Members bought the elf hat and all of the elf clothes. The Ice Rink returned for this party and has been around ever since. The Lighthouse had a red bulb just for the party. Even Rockhoppers ship, the Migrator, was decorated. The Mine Shack was turned into a gingerbread house. On the Iceberg, there was a small tree that when clicked, grew larger and larger. Obviously, this was the last party of 2008, although one could argue New Years Eve as a holiday, as fireworks were being lit for it. Along with this, 3-4 new servers came out. Free Items .]] *Santa Hat - In the Snow Forts. *Santa Beard - In the Ski Village. *Bell - Coins for Change Coins for Change During the party, the second Coins for Change program started. Like the first, for donating penguins recieved a bell. Three collection booths were placed around the island, one at the Plaza, one at the Beach, and one in the Captain's Quarters. Trivia *The Christmas Party is celebrated every year in Club Penguin. *It was the first party on Club Penguin since May to not have a Members only party room. *The Blizzard snow from the party was stored in the Lodge Attic, cooled by the AC 3000, to be used in the March (It used to say February but it was changed as there was a puffle party in february) Snow Sculpture Snowcase, where it was used at least once to create fan designed ice sculpture. *This was the first Party in Club Penguin to decorate the Spy Headquarters. The second was the Holiday Party 2009. *There was a mistake in the cave. In the plaza, the manhole was not removed for the party. However, the manhole was removed from the cave, which means that penguins cant go back up the manhole. Images Image:Beacon2008.png|The Beacon during the party. File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|Pizza Parlor File:Christmas08Plaza.png|Plaza File:Christmas08Mountain.png|Ski Hill File:Christmas08SkiVillage.png|Ski Village File:Christmas08Cove.png|Cove File:Dojochristmas.JPG|Dojo File:Christmas_crow.PNG|Crow's Nest File:Christmas_deck_migrator.PNG|Migrator File:Christmas08Forest.png|Forest File:Christmas08DanceClub.png|Night Club File:Christmas08BoilerRoom.png|Boiler Room File:Christmas08Cave.png|Cave File:Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop File:Christmas08IceBerg.png|Iceberg Image:Townchristmas.png|Town during Christmas 2008. Image:Dockchristmas.png|Dock during the Christmas Party 2008. Image:Beachparty2008.png|Beach during Christmas 2008. File:Christmas08DanceLounge.png|Dance Lounge File:Christmas08Mine.png|Mine File:Christmas_Spy_HQ.png|HQ File:Christmas08BookRoom.png|Book Room File:Christmas08SnowForts.png|Snow Forts File:Ninja_Hideout_Christmas_Party_08.PNG|Ninja Hideout File:Christmas_hold.PNG|Ship Hold File:Christmas_quarters.PNG|Captain's Quarters File:EPF_HQ(Christmas).PNG|Command Room File:Dojoxmas.JPG|Dojo Courtyard File:Christmas08MineShack.png|Mine Shack File:Christmas08IceRink.png|Ice Rink Category:Parties Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms